


Hectic Existence

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threepio knows they are busy; Artoo has ideas anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hectic Existence

Life, C-3PO was certain, had been entirely too hectic between the ending of their tenure to Captain Antilles and now. Nor was there much hope for their future to quiet, as the Rebellion was in need of a hasty evacuation from Yavin IV before the Emperor could allocate new forces in the wake of the destruction of the Death Star. That had been a resounding success, but it was hardly the conclusion of the struggle.

R2-D2 bumped his knees as they were going from Master Luke's to Princess Leia's quarters, all but knocking him sprawling into what seemed to be a utility closet.

"Why I never....the absolute rudeness of such a thing, Artoo. I demand an apolo..."

The protocol droid got no further than that, as a data port opened, offering access, even as Artoo's data plug extended toward Threepio's body.

"We haven't the time!" Threepio squawked, though more quietly.

Artoo made a rude noise at that comment and firmly blocked the exit from the closet... which had closed on silent remote command, it seemed. The main sensor blinked emphatically at Threepio, who gave an emphatic sigh of protesting resignation, before sinking slowly to the floor, and opening a special port in his torso.

"You are such a scandal," Threepio chastised, yet... when else would they be able to steal time? What if, in the process of going their separate ways, Artoo got shot again? The image of Artoo smoking and blackened, being lifted out of the X-Wing lanced straight through Threepio's processor, and he lunged, making the connections between them faster than he ever had before.

Artoo, his dear Artoo, was at risk, and this might be the last they could share. Nothing should get in the way of that, he decided, pushing all other protocols offline, and just sharing the data spill and energy loop with his companion for as long as they were neither summoned nor interrupted.


End file.
